His New Pet
by TeamReiRei
Summary: Vicious takes in a new companion, an abandoned wolf pup. but later Vicious learns that this wolf is not entirely a wolf. ViciousxOC no marysues's dont worry! plz R


**Heyy everyone! Welcome to my 1st Cowboy Bebop fanfic! **

**PLZ R&R and I do except flames cuz im just that cool oooh yea…**

His New Pet

He entered the bar so casually in his tall jacket and briefcase as the few others starred at him queerly. Ignoring the stares of the natives, Vicious took a seat at the counter and ordered a drink. The bartender served him and watched him mischievously until he noticed the briefcase, and looked back at Vicious to find him looking back. Vicious only glanced to the back door as a response. With that, they walked to the backroom to discuss business-like matters.

She padded through filth-covered alleyways on her tall, furry legs. Kaori, a lonely what-looked-like-a-wolf pup looking for a kind person to take her to a warm house to live, wandered out of the alley and into the streets of a big city.

Kaori, headed to the bar down the street once she realized how hungry she was, she knew the bartender always had some tasty scraps for her to eat. While the small, unfortunate animal pushed open the door with her snout, she could smell a new scent of somebody she has ever come across before. The pup followed the sweet stench to an empty seat at the counter. _"Darn…I missed them."_ Kaori thought to herself. She continued to sniff the seat, couldn't tear her nose from the fine leather. For some reason unknown to her, she became attracted and addicted to the unfamiliar scent of a stranger.

A grumble sound from deep within her belly woke her from her mysterious trance. Kaori looked around for her pleasant bartender. No where in sight. With a sigh, Kaori took one last whiff of the enchanting odor and left the bar with an empty stomach with her tail hung low, like a child going to bed without dinner.

Vicious was taken off guard by the freezing weather on Neptune, when he stepped out of the bar. He pulled up the collar on his tall jacket with a smirk, another successful business deal finished. His cheeks started to turn a slight crimson from the cold, he could feel the frosty air burning his face, he wanted to get off this wretched planet, so he quickened his pace.

He made his way down the sidewalks and came to a pedestrian light which signaled not to cross. Great, more ways to slow him down.

Kaori crawled out of the dumpster in the alley, she could only manage to find simple scraps like rims of a steak bone uncoated with a very thin layer of meat. _How lucky can I get? _She thought sarcastically to herself.

_Kaori tugged her meal to the inside walls of the alley and nibbled the remains of the meat off the T-bone. It didn't take long to finish it off. When Kaori realized she had eaten all of it, she began to gnaw away at it, but she soon got bored of that and chucked it out of the alley, out of sight, upset that it didn't help her fill her neglected stomach. The young wolf watched the bone hover above the ground for a second, until it hit a boot with a "thunk." _

The owner of the boots stopped their forward pattern and turned to the bone. A pair of black eyes wandered from the bone to the character that threw the bone. Kaori froze under the black crystals of the man that stood before her usual alleyway. The rain that started to spill out over them and the man looked to the sky and walked down his original path. Kaori couldn't help it, she followed him out of the alley.

Kaori followed far behind the man down the sidewalk that hugged the busy streets on Neptune. The man stopped with a crowd of people around another pedestrian sign. Getting a chance to catch up to the mysterious male human, she scurried to his side. Now being so much closer, she breathed in his rich scent. She recognized that exact odor as it tingled her wet black nostrils.

_Its that strange scent on the stool…_

Kaori's trance was interrupted by a palm full of seeds. Looking up, she found the man was giving her something to eat. The hand came to an angle and the seeds fell out neatly like a river down a waterfall, and landed in a messy pile on the ground. The wolf stuck her snout to the pile seeds almost instantly and ate.

_Uck! This is bird seed! Oh well… it'll have to do._

_The pile slowly decreased until it disappeared entirely. Kaori licked her chops and looked up, hoping to see the man give more. But when she did, the man and the rest of the crowd were gone. _

_Oh no!_ Kaori panicked.

She dashed across the cross-walk but soon realized that cars were rushing to her from both sides without any sign of stopping. Kaori leaped onto car window, hoods, and roofs until she landed on the other side of the risky streets. She looked for her kind friend frantically, hoping he was still nearby. She finally spotted him in the dissolving group, eyes darted forward and gray hair blowing backwards in the freezing wind. Quickening her pace, Kaori finally caught up with him and tried to get his attention. She weaved in and out of his moving feet, making him step to the side, Kaori danced at his heels until he had to stop entirely.

The man was now towering above the small creature with eyes firmly on her. The feathery black tail that was once flapping through the air, was now draping between her hind legs. Thoughts from this creature snapped back to her when the man turned and walked away. Without another thought, Kaori followed the man's steps once more, she followed them quite a while until the man came to a vacant area, with men at arms, guarding a ship; a ship, which of course belonged to the man.

He turned around to see if the solitary wolf was still following. Of course she was. Ignoring the gloomy whimpers, he turned away from the wolf and hurried to his ship. Kaori hurried to him, but he was already jumping into the cock pit. She raced after the owner of the special scent, dodging the hands and bullets from the guards of his ship. Right before Kaori leaped to the craft, a bullet hit her front right paw, making her accuracy of the jump a bit off. She landed two or three feet under the closing entrance. Trying to make it in time and dodge the other soaring bullets, Kaori scurried her way up the ship, leaving deep scratches in his ship, and leaped into the cock pit, landing on the man's lap.


End file.
